Computer security systems are often based on the basic access control model, which provides a foundation for secrecy and integrity security procedures. See, for example, the 1974 article by Butler Lampson, "ACM Operating System Reviews," Vol. 8, No. 1, January 1974, pp. 18-24. The elements of this model are:
Objects, which are resources such as files, devices, or processes. PA0 Requests to perform operations on objects. PA0 Sources for requests, which are principls. PA0 A reference monitor that examines each request for access to a specified object and decides whether to grant it.
The reference monitor bases its decision on the object, the principal making the request, the operation in the request, and a rule that says what principals may perform that operation. It should be understood that operation of the reference monitor is separate and distinct from other security issues, such as whether a requestor is who he/she/it claims to be. That type of security is typically provided by using encryption and digital signature techniques, sometimes called authentication, as will be understood by those skilled in the art. The present invention is directed at a technique for making authentication of requesters more efficient.
In general, in most prior art systems authenticating each request by a requester requires digitally signing the request, as well as an exchange of information called "credentials" between the requester and the server to enable the server to authenticate the digital signature on the request. The authentication process can impose significant overhead on the operation of distributed computer systems, especially when the number of requests transmitted between nodes is high.